Love
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Nick And Sara are having twins...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sara's POV

We where all sitting in the café in front of the crime lab, we had got off shift before time and went out, Nick's girlfriend had stopped by, Nick had planed to ask her to marry her this morning in the café, they where all talking here and there and about everything and nothing.

I got more and more nausea, so I got up and left the table and went to the bathroom. I didn't see any one fouling after me. I went inside one of the stalls and throw up.

"Are you okay?" came a familiar voice from outside the stall. "Nick what are you doing in here?" I asked, "I wanted to see if you where okay you looked so pale in there" he said with concern in his voice. "I'm fine" I Lied. I walked out from the stall and out to the sink and got some water in my face.

When I looked in the mirror, I so him standing behind me with concern in his eyes "What?" I asked "You don't look fine, so tell me what is wrong?" he asked "Nothing you would want to hear about" I said "I want to hear it all no mater what it is, you are my best friend and you are sad, I want to help you, so tell me what I can do to make you fell better?" he said.

"Don't marry her" I said in barely a whisper, but enough for him to hear. "What?" he said a little mad, "I told you, you didn't want to hear it so just go back out there and have some fun, I'm going home" I said and was on the way out of the door when he stopped me, "You are not leaving, on till you tell me why you don't want me to marry her" he said

"I…I thought you loved me" I said "Why did you think that?" he said "You told me four months ago" I said "I did… when?" he asked "We where out drinking with the team, I know we where drunk but you fucked me in the parking lot and after that you told me" I said a little sad, because he can't remember what he did and said, "Sara it's true I do love you" he said.

"Yes I now but only as a sister" I said, "No Sara I love you more than anything in this world" he said with a smile on his face. "You do, when why do you want to marry her?" I asked "I don't, I just wanted to do it because I never thought I could get you, and you know how much I want a family" he said and walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"You bastard" came it from behind us we turned around and there stood Alicia "It's good you are here I wanted to tell you I don't want to see you anymore" Nick said to her.

"I hate you" Alicia said and left the room.

"Nick" I said "Yes Sara what is it?" he said worried "There is something I need to tell you" I said a bit nervous, "Just don't tell me you don't want to be with me" he said a little scared "I would love to be with you and I love you" I said "I love you too. So tell me what is it you want to tell me" he asked

"You are going to be a dad" I said in a small voice and looked away from him, "I made you pregnant that night?" he asked "Yes you did" I said "I'm sorry Sara, I now you are not to happy about kids" he said "Don't be sorry, I didn't want kids because the only person I want them with is you" I said "you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes I mean what, you are having girls" I said with a smile on my lips, " Are we having twins" he asked with a big smile on his face, "Yes we are" I said he came closer and gave me a big hug and a kiss, just when someone walked inside the room.

"What are you two doing, Alicia came crying out of here not that long ago," Catherine said "I just broke up with her, nothing else" Nick said.

"How could you do that you where going to ask her to marry you, what happened?" she asked "I got the person I truly love" he said.

-------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you talking abort Nick, you love Alicia" said Catherine still a bit shocked she had know idea about what was going on, and why Nick was standing with his arms around Sara.

"No not really, I was only with Alicia because I didn't know that I could have the woman I love, and I always wanted to have a family" said Nick and looked Catherine in the eyes.

"And what are you going to tell your family, they think you are going to get married after tonight?" Catherine asked

"I will tell them the true" he said

Catherine looked at Sara and wondered what she had to do with all of this,

"Sara what are you still doing here?" Catherine asked

"It is the women bathroom and I had to pee" Sara said and smiled at little smile Catherine's way.

"Okay could you two just tell me what is going on here?" Catherine asked at little mad

"Ok if you absolute have to know that is going on I will tell you, I love Sara Sidle" Nick said and looked at a very shocked Catherine "are you happy now" Nick asked her.

"I'm not happy about the way you broke up with Alicia but I'm happy about you two finely got together" She said and gave them a big smile

"Can we go back to the others? It's a little wired to be standing in here and talking" Sara said and looked at the others and smiled a little, and Catherine nod her head.

Nick was the first one to walk out the door.

Sara started to walkout too when Catherine took her arm and pulled her back in the room "Do you love him too" Catherine asked and looked at Sara "Yes I do Catherine" Sara said and took Catherine's arm and walked with her out the door, and back to the boys.

When they got back to the table Alicia was not there any more and the boys looked at all tree of them with a why look on there faces, "What happened?" asked Greg looking at Nick "Nothing wily I just had a remainder about who it is I really love and not who I think I love" Nick said and looked at the others "So this miens you are going to be single again?" asked Warrick

"No man never again" Nick said

Catherine got up and took Warrick's arm and they said there goodbyes and left the Café, not long after Greg and Grissom left too, to go home and get some sleep before the next shift.

Nick and Sara was the only once left so Nick took Sara's hand and lead her out of the Café and out to the paring loot.

"It looks like I'm going to be driving you home" Nick said looking around the parking loot.

"That would be nice sins I drove with Greg down here and he already left" Sara said and got in the passenger side and nick on the drivers side, and they left the parking loot and drove to Sara's apartment.

When Sara where on the way out of the car she looked up "Are you coming up" she asked and turned around and started to walked inside.

Nick got out of the car and went after her up the stairs and inside her apartment, Nick closed the door and then he turned around Sara stood only inches from him and he lent down and kissed her on the lips for the first time sins the paring loot four months ago.

When they pooled away they where out of air, they walked over to the sofa and sad down.

"I will have to call my mother, I promised her to call when I came home" he said and looked at her

"Go ahead do what you need to do" Sara said and took Nick's hand

"Are you sure Sara" he said "Yes go ahead" she said.

Nick when took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his parent's home phone

The phone ringed a couple of times before the phone was answered "Hallo" came from the other end.

"Hi Mom" said Nick.

"Hi Nicky: my boy how did it go?" Asked his mother

"It went okay" Said Nick and pooled Sara closer

"So she said yes" she asked.

"I never got to ask her" he said with a smile on his lips

"You never what?" his mother yelled.

"I never asked her because I don't love her, I love someone else" Nick said.

"So does that mean that you won't be coming to Texas for Christmas" his mother said sounding a little sad.

Sara took the phone from Nick "Don't worry Mrs. Stokes he will be there I will make sure of it" Sara said and gave Nick the phone back.

"Who was that?" asked his mother.

"Mom that would be Sara" said Nick.

"The woman from work you have been talking about for so long" she asked.

"Yes mother that's her" he said.

"Is it her you love?" she asked and Nick could hear the hope in her voice.

"Yes mom it's her I love" he said.

"Have you told her that" she asked

"Don't worry he have and I love him too" Sara said

"Mom I have to go now but I will se you for Christmas" Nick said

"Okay my boy, and take good care of her" Nicks mother said.

"Bye" said both Nick and Sara

"Bye you to see Ya" she said and they both hung up the phone.

Nick stood up and took Sara's hand and lead her to the bedroom and they both went to bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month later

"Sara are you coming" yelled Nick up the stairs.

"In a minute" yelled Sara back; she took her bag and run down the stairs to Nick.

"About time, where you trying to make us late?" asked Nick taking the bag from Sara and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, what if they don't like me" Sara said getting tears in her eyes.

"Hi, hi sweetie, don't cry, they will love you" Nick said trying to calm her down.

Nick took Sara's hand and they walked together to the cab holding out side waiting to take them to the airport.

They got in the cab and gave the cab driver the address and they drove of. They arrived at the airport around an hour to early. They checked in and walked to the waiting area and took a sit.

"Flight to Texas boarding some gate 6 now" said a voice on the speaker.

"Come on sweetie" said Nick taking her hand and helping her up from the chair, and they walked to the plan, when they got inside they found there sites and sat down and took there sit belts on.

"Everything will be fine honey" said Nick looking over at Sara.

"Stop telling me that it just makes me more nervous" Sara said.

"Okay they will hate you" said Nick giving her a smile.

"Thanks, that was better" said Sara lying down with her head on Nick's chest.

After a couple of minutes Sara fall a sleep and was stroking her hair.

About a half hour in to the flight Nick falls asleep too.

They both woke up to the sound of the captain telling them to take there sit belts on, because they where landing in 10 minutes.

When they landed they went to checking out area and got there bags. After check out they walked outside and got a cab.

Nick was holding Sara's hand all the way to his parents house, the cab pulled up in front of the house and Nick stood out and took there bags out of the trunk.

Nick and Sara walked up to the front door and knocked on the door a young woman maybe a couple of years older then Nick opened the door and gave Nick a big hug.

"Hi Nicky" said Nick's sister.

"Hi Rebecca, how are you?" Nick asked walking with his sister inside.

"I'm doing okay, how about you?" asked Rebecca.

"I'm doing great" said Nick.

They where standing and talking for sometime none of them thinking, about that Sara were still standing outside.

Nick mother walked out from the kitchen "Hi Nicky" said his mother and gave him a big hug

"Hi mom" said Nick hugging his mother back.

"Where is your girlfriend?" asked Nick's mother, at his mother's question Nick started to look around but he couldn't see Sara any were.

Kate could see the worry in her son eyes "Did you forget her outside?" Kate asked her son.

Nick walked over to the door and opened it and on the other sad Sara on the door step.

"I thought you forgot about me" said Sara giving him a big smile

"Sorry" he said back and gave her a kiss on the lips "Better" he asked.

"Yes, can we go inside now?" asked Sara looking up at him, Nick stood up and took her hand and led her inside.

"So you did forget her outside" told Nick's mother him.

"Yes" said Nick.

"Shame on you" Kate said walking over to Sara and gave her a big hug

"I said sorry" told Nick his mother.

"Do you forgive him?" asked Kate Sara

"Yes Mrs. Stokes" Sara said walking over to Nick and took his hand in hers.

Nick's sister walked back inside the kitchen and left the three of them alone.

"So how are you guys doing?" asked Kate as they where walking to the living room.

"We are doing fine mother" said Nick and sat down on the sofa and taking Sara with him, his mother sat down on one of the chairs.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Nick's mother

"Around a month" said Nick.

When his mother heard that she got up and left the room, Nick walked after her inside his father's office "Mom what's wrong?" asked Nick looking over at his mother.

"Nothing, I just thought that I was going to be a grandmother" said Kate signing.

"Mom you are going to be a grandmother" Nick told her walking over to the chair, pulling his mother up and gave her a hug.

"But how, you have only been together for a month" said Kate.

"It was around five months ago, we where drunk" Nick tried to explain to his mother.

"So you had sex together five months ago, when it can still not be your, she looks around eight month pregnant" said Kate.

"Mom we are having twins, what's why she looks longer than she is" Nick said.

Nick and his mother hugged before walking back out in the living room to Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Sara)**

Me and Nick was up stairs in his old bedroom, we where packing out or stuff, since we are going to be her for a weeks time there is know reason to have to suitcases standing on the floor, we will just fall over them and get hurt.

When I'm done I sat down on his bed and waited for him to be done unpacking, there is this thing I have been thinking about, ever since we came up here, why did Nick's mother act so wired when Nick told her how long we have been together, it doesn't make sense, I don't know if I should ask Nick about it, he must know what it is since he went after his mother when she left the living room.

Should I ask him or not, he is starting to stare at me, I think he knows there is something wrong, something I can't figure out "Is there something wrong honey?" he asked me, should I tell him, I better he will kip asking until I do.

"It's just… I don't know… why did your mother leave the living room after you told her how long we had been together?" I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

"She just got a little sad" Nick said, why in the hell would she be sad, oh now I know I'm not good enough for her son what else could it be, and here I am pregnant with her sons children she is probably thinking I'm only with him for there money, why is it every time I'm meeting the boyfriends parents they hate me know mater what I do.

"Why?" I asked, but I'm not totally sure I want to know the answer what if the things I'm thinking is true and Nick would leave me because her parents doesn't like me, like I said before the parents never likes me and after a visit my boyfriends has always broken up with me.

"She thought that the baby wasn't mine" Nick told me, okay now I'm confused why in the hell would she be sad about the baby not begin Nick's, she should have been happy if it wasn't his, wouldn't she?

"Nick, I don't understand what is going on" I told him in a small voice, hopefully he will explain every thing to me.

Nick walked over to me and sat down on the bed beside me taking my hand in his own "Sweetie, my mom got sad because I said we had only been together a month, so she thought that the baby wasn't mine… and she have been nagging me about giving her a grandchild for the last 5 years time… when she left the living room I went after her, I explained to her what happened 5 months ago but she still didn't believe that I'm the baby's father until I told her that we are having twins" Nick explained every thing to me, but what I still don't understand is why she would be said about the baby not begin his, if she doesn't like me.

"I know you said she was sad about it might not have been her grandchild, but why would she be sad about it not begin your child if she doesn't like me?" I asked and by now tears were running down my checks.

"Sweetie don't cry, why do you think my mother doesn't like you?" he asked me, Nick took me in his arms to let me cry out and I think he was hoping it would calm me down a bit so I could tell him why.

"Th…Th…the way sh…she was look…ing at me" I got out between my sobs; Nick pulled me closer to him so my head was resting on his chest.

"She is just overprotecting me, she always has, when my brother was old enough to go to school my dad said yes to every thing he wanted to do, like baseball and football and stuff like that… after my brother they got 5 girls and at the end they got little me, and because I was a boy my mother wouldn't let me do the things my brother did, because she wanted at lest one of her boys to give her grandchildren… and she was right about that my brother probably would never have kids or any thing, and today he doesn't even have a fast girlfriend every time I'm coming home he has a new one with him" Nick explained to me, everything makes kind of since why his mother would be sad.

"Don't tell me you never brought a girlfriend home before" I told him.

"I have brought a girlfriend home a lot of times, but they have always been blonde, and not my type" he said, he pulled me down so we where lying on the bed, he pulled me as close to him as possible and when we fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Please Review...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Nick)**

I woke up around half an hour after Sara and me fall asleep, we wasn't supposed to fall asleep it is in the middle of the day, but we really didn't get much sleep before going down here, we got a little sleep on the plain, but it's not enough, maybe it is for me but not for Sara, she has been up pretty much all night because the twins didn't want to lie still.

I removed my hand from around Sara stomach slowly, to make sure I wouldn't wake her up, I will let her sleep for a little longer she needs the sleep, and she should have it when she ca get it.

I left the bed and walked to the door as quiet as I could to make sure she wouldn't wake up, some times she is sleeping like a stone other times she will wake up from almost nothing.

After I closed the door I walked down the stairs, and in to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to wake up on, when I walked in to the kitchen my mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book and drinking a glass of water.

"What have you been doing?" asked my mother, the way she is talking is just like the way she talked to my when I was a teenager, I have a feeling she thinks Sara and me where having sex wile we where in my old bedroom.

"In my room, talking and sleeping" I told her, she gave me her, I know what you did smile, I can't believe she is still doing that, I'm an adult and know what I'm doing, and we really didn't do any thing other than talking and sleeping.

"Are you sure that was the only thing you guys where doing?" she asked me, she always ask so many questions, maybe it's because I have five sisters and a brother, and at some point of there teen life made some mistakes, so my mother has always been breathing down my neck no mater what I was doing.

"Yes mother, and we didn't have sex, we where just talking" I told her again, sometimes I get the feeling she is deaf or she just doesn't want to hear what people is saying.

"Okay, I know that people talk, but what where you guys talking about?" she asked me, my mother always has to know every thing there is going on.

"Sara was a little sad, so we talked about why" I told her, hoping she would leave it with that and not ask more in to it, but if I know my mother right she will want to know why Sara was sad.

"Why is she sad?" she asked, I don't fell like answering that question I will just make her fell bad, she probably didn't even know she was making Sara fell like she wasn't welcome in the family.

"Are you going to answer any time today?" she asked, why can't she ever drop any thing; she always has to know every thing.

"I'm not sure I should tell you" I told her, I just don't know how to tell her, if I tell her why Sara was sad when I will have to tell her about Sara's past too and I don't think Sara would like that.

"Nicky it can't be that bad, now can it?" she asked me, why can't she just drop it? I really don't want to tell her, please God make her stop with all her questions.

"She just felt like you wasn't glad she is here" I told her, I can't believe I told her, she always gets every thing out of me.

"What, why?" the first word she pretty much yelled, and when she calmed down a little for the last one, I didn't get a chance to say any thing before she talked again.

"Why…why would she think that, did I do something wrong?" my mother asked and to me I almost looked like she was getting tears in her eyes, so I sat down on the chair beside her and put my arm around her.

"Hey…don't say that mom, Sara has been trough a lot in her life and the couple of times she has been with a boyfriend home…the parents didn't like her and when they got back home the guy would broke up with her…Sara so you looking wired at her so she got the feeling again that every thing would end, when we get home" I explained to her I left some of the thing, out of the explanation so I wouldn't hurt my mother to bad.

"Is she okay? Does she still think I don't like her?" she asked me, I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"I tried to explain to her that you don't hate her, but I'm not sure she totally believed me, so maybe at some point before we are going home you could talk to her, probably not about this but just small talk" I kind of asked her, I'm sure at some point on or stay here my mother and Sara would talk together, but I'm just making sure.

"What do I talk to her about, I don't want to scare her way" my mother said, just by or little talk here I have got the feeling that my mother likes Sara better when she liked my siblings wife/husband when she first meet them.

"Just please don't talk about her family, the only reason to talk about them is if she starts talking…okay?" I asked her hoping she would understand.

"Okay" she said, she got up from her chair and pulled me up with her, she took me with her outside to sit a little in the sun before she had to start dinner.

--------------------------------------------------

Please Rewiew...


	6. Chapter 6

"_What do I talk to her about, I don't want to scare her way" my mother said, just by or little talk here I have got the feeling that my mother likes Sara better when she liked my siblings wife/husband when she first meet them._

"_Just please don't talk about her family, the only reason to talk about them is if she starts talking…okay?" I asked her hoping she would understand._

"_Okay" she said, she got up from her chair and pulled me up with her, she took me with her outside to sit a little in the sun before she had to start dinner._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

**(Nick's mother****)**

"You should go wake up sleeping beauty" I told my son with a smile on my face.

"Could you do it, I have my hands in this meat and she hate the smell" Nicky told me, how can someone hate the smell of meat maybe it's one of those things there makes her throw up because of the pregnancy, I remember when I was pregnant I could stand the smell of coffee and after shave.

"Okay, is there anything I have to bring it me?" I asked him, hoping that what ever she wants if she wants anything at all that I have it so there won't be any trouble.

"Just a glass of juice" he told me and he walked over to the refrigerator and took out the juice bottle and heels some up in a glass "Here" he said and gave me the glass of juice.

Now I just have to go and wake up my sons new girlfriend, no one have ever let me do something like this before, they are all afraid that I will scare away who ever they brought home with them: I don't know why because it has never been me who scares there boy/Girlfriends away it has always been my husband or once in a wile one of my children.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall way to Nicky's old bedroom, I listened at the door for a minute before walking in, because if she was awake already I wouldn't want to scare her by walking in without knocking.

When I didn't hear any movements I opened the door and walked inside, I walked over to the bed and put down the glass of juice on the night table, and sat down on the bed.

"Sweetie…sweetie you have to wake up" I said trying to wake her up the same way I did with my kids when they where young, but it doesn't look like it's working, so I placed my hand on her should and gave her a small shake.

She woke up with a scream and it almost gave me a heart attack, I don't think I have ever seen any one getting scared by being waked up.

"Hi…Hi it okay… calm down every thing is okay" I tried to calm her down but instead she broke down and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I pulled her in to my arms and held her tight.

"Not…nothing" she got out between sobs; something has to be wrong for someone to breakdown like she just did.

"Sweetie you can tell me anything I would never tell anyone" I told her hoping it would make her open up just a little bit.

"The…the way you…woke me up" she said, what can be so wrong and scaring with the way I woke her up that she would break down.

I didn't ask questions because I where hoping that giving her time she would tell me some more "My…my dad woke me…up that way…and when he would do…do thing to me" she got out before she broke down again.

I can't believe that someone would do something like that to there kids, I'm not totally sure what he did to her but it is probably abusing her or raping: I don't like the thought of it but maybe he did both.

She probably already told me more than she tell most people so I'm not going to ask her what he did because I want her to trust me and when hopefully she will come to me when she needs someone to talk to.

"Do you want some juice?" I asked her and took the glass from the night stand and handled it to her, she took the glass up to her lips and drank the whole glass with out stopping once.

"Thanks…please don't tell anyone" she begged me with tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't worry I won't tell any body anything… this stays between us" I told her and helped her out of bed, so she could get a shower and dressed before dinner.

She walked in to the bathroom, and when I heard her turn on the shower I left the room, to go back down stairs to finish making dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long waithing time...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(Nick's mother)**

I walked back down stairs and in to the kitchen, I put the now empty glass in the dish washer "How did it go?" Nick asked me, do I tell him what happened or not, what if he doesn't know the things she told me, and I did promises I wouldn't tell anyone.

"It went fine…she drank all the juice and is now taking a shower" I told him; I know I haven't known the girl for long but I like her, she is way better when any other girl both Nick and Dan have brought home.

"When is dad coming home?" he asked me: I really hope my husband is going to be nice towards Sara, so she doesn't get scared away.

"He should be home for dinner, so maybe in half an hour" I told him; I could hear the water begin turned off upstairs.

"Is she always this fast at showering?" I asked my son, I have never meet a girl there didn't even take 10 minutes to shower.

"Most of the times yes" he answered back.

"Well let me guess the times she does use longer time you are with her" I said, I know that my son doesn't like to talk about sex and I can understand that, but this girl is pregnant with his first kids, so I'm sure that the night he made her pregnant wasn't the last time.

"Yes, now can we talk about something else please?" Nick asked me, as he put the rest of the meat in the oven.

"Mom are we going to have anything else when this?" Nick asked me; pointing towards the oven and the pots.

"Why…is there something I have missed?" I asked him back, I can't see anything I could have missed.

"Sara doesn't eat meat" he said; I don't know if he have told me that before, and if he has I don't remember it.

"Okay…I will make something special for her" I told him and walked over to the refrigerator to take the things out I need.

There didn't go long before Sara walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen, where my son took her in his arms and kissed her; it's just so sweet.

"How did you sleep?" Nick asked her; my boy really care about her.

"I slept good… but my pillow disappeared" she said with a big smile on her lips, she has a very cute smile; I'm almost sure that one of the things my boy fall for was the gap between her front teeth's, making her smile special.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it's so short...Happy 7th December...


End file.
